Crushes
by kjaz5398208
Summary: Everything was going great for Hermione. She could tell Viktor Krum liked her and she guessed she liked him a little. She had always had a thing for one of her best friends Ron. After the failed attempt Ron made to ask her to the Yule Ball, her hope of being with him faded. In her time of vulnerability, she never expected a sleek haired boy to catch her eye. Rated M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Story line mainly follows the story line of the HP movies. **I do not own the HP stories from the movie or the book.** Starts when Malfoy is turned into a ferret.

Rating: rated M for language &amp; maybe eventually adult content

* * *

Chapter 1

"Never-do-that-again-" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

The crowd gathered around the scene laughed and hollered as the white ferret flew through the air.

"PROFESSOR MOODY!" cried McGonagall as she ran down the marble staircase, "What-what are you doing?"

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach-Moody, _is that a student_?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, pulling out her wand. A moment later, Draco Malfoy reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his flushed face. He rushed over to Crabbe and Goyle, throwing fearful looks at Moody and then a look of disgust at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Alright. Get to class," growled McGonagall as the crowd broke away.

Hermione stared after Malfoy as he went off towards the dungeons.

"I forgot my Potions book in the dungeons. I'll meet you guys back in the common room." She declared as she slowly started walking away. As soon as Harry and Ron turned away, Hermione ran down the hall trying to catch up with Malfoy.

***Hermione's POV***

_What am I doing? Malfoy's gonna think I'm crazy! I don't even like the slimy git...man...I need to stop listening to Ron so much...I'm starting to talk like-STAY FOCUSED! Malfoy! I'm going to check on Malfoy. But why?...I think I turn left at this crossing...Geez...this was a bad-_**BOOM!**

"Ow! Geez watch where you're going-oh Malfoy...it's you."

"Granger. What are you doing down here?" Malfoy spat.

I looked down at my feet then looked back up at him. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. Moody beat you up back there. And I guess me running into you didn't help much...but I have no idea where I'm going and I wanted to catch you before you got in your common room and ya sorry for running into you too..."

"Do all Mudbloods talk that much that fast?" Malfoy interrupted, "Because that's a lot of words in a short period of time."

I straightened up and glared at him, "You know what. I'll just go. Forget I ever tried to be nice to you. You're not even worth it."

As I turned to go, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait. Don't leave yet."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "And why not?"

"Because..."

"I'm waiting."

"Because I didn't mean for it to sound bad...I'm not used to people trying to be nice to me..." Draco's eyes dropped to the ground. Shame and embarrassment coated his face.

I don't know why, but for some reason, empathy flooded throughout me as I looked down onto this vulnerable, blond haired boy. He's never nice to me or my friends and yet I decided to be nice to him. And now I'm feeling sorry for him.

_What an afternoon?_ I thought as I tried to think of what to say next. I don't really know what to say to an arch enemy to comfort him.

"Umm...well...are you ok?"

He stared at me incredulously. "I can't believe you're still going to be nice to me." He quickly continued as he realized what he just said could be considered a bit rude, "But ya. I'm fine. I might have some bruises but it's not a big deal..."

"That's good," I replied as an awkward silence filled the space around us.

"So...uh...why did you decide to be nice to me?"

"Because no one deserves to get turned into a ferret and thrown around. It looked painful. You could have been seriously injured."

"You know, Granger. If I didn't know any better, you were trying to befriend me." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "You make me laugh Malfoy. Me and you? Friends? HA!"

"Yaaa..." he carried on uncertainly, "That cou-I mean wouldn't ever happen."

I narrowed my eyes. _He's hiding something. Does he wanna become my friend? Draco Malfoy? My friend? What's happening to this world...maybe I should just see how this plays out...who knows where it'll end...?_

"Yea...well I think I need to head back. Harry and Ron will be wondering where I am...I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea...see ya."

***Draco's POV***

_So let me get this straight. Hermione Granger. The Mudblood. Just left her friends and ran me down to ask me if I was ok. What is going on? I mean I was happy she did. No one has ever done that before...but I mean shouldn't I hate her? She's Potter's Mudblood friend for god's sake._

As I walked into the common room, I continued pondering this peculiar puzzle now placed in front of me. I changed into my pajamas. I laid in bed thinking about Hermione and what had happened just minutes ago.

_ I mean what if she's not like the others...wait. That's it. Hermione Granger isn't like Potter and that Weasel he calls a friend. She's Hermione. _

The minute I came to the conclusion, a warmth started in my chest and spread all through my body. I rolled over and closed my eyes and let the warmth comfort me as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Draco's POV***

I woke up with the sun shining through the curtains of my four poster bed.

_God. What a weird dream. Granger was nice to me. She ran after me to check on me...wait...oh fuck. It wasn't a dream._

I got out of bed and got ready to go down to breakfast. Once I got to the Great Hall, I sat down at my regular seat and started piling eggs on my plate without saying a word.

"Are you ok?" asked Crabbe, "You seem upset."

"I'm fine," I retorted, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sorry...didn't mean to meddle..."

"You better be." I glanced over at the Gryffindor table and eventually spotted her.

_There she is. I still don't understand why she would be nice to me. I've never been nice to any of them._

I don't know how long I had been staring at her, but suddenly Goyle touched my shoulder and I jumped in surprise, knocking over my pumpkin juice.

"Bloody hell, Goyle! What the fuck was that?!"

"God what is up with you today? So touchy. I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What were you staring at anyway?" said Goyle as he leaned over trying to see.

"I told you it's nothing." I stood up and stormed off. I looked over at her as I walked away. I slowed down as my eyes finally found her. At that moment, her eyes met mine.

_OH SHIT!_ _Look away and keep walking. Well walk faster. Go go go! Ok. I'm good now. Finally out of the Great Hall. What just happened? I completely freaked out because our eyes met. And just before that I stormed out of the Great Hall because Goyle scared me when I was staring at her...I don't know what's wrong with me...I'm going to the library. Maybe there's a book on mental health in there._

***Hermione's POV***

_I hope Draco's ok...he just stomped out...WAIT! When did I start calling him Draco?_

"I'm going to the library. I need to work on that Defense Against the Dark Arts essay." I stated as I stood up to leave.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, "Hermione. That essay isn't due until next Friday," said Ron.

"I actually want to get a good score and not write down rubbish at the last minute." I leaned down and grabbed my books, "Now. If you will excuse me, I have work that needs to be done."

I felt the boys' eyes follow me as I exited the Great Hall and started on the familiar path to the library. Step by step, my mind wandered farther from the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that I was planning for. Soon, the only thing I thought about was a sleek haired boy that I wasn't friends with.

Before I knew it, I reached the library. I walked to my usual table and sat down and got straight to work. I began searching the shelves for books on Unforgivable Curses. As I turned the corner to look on the next aisle, I saw him.

"Malfoy?"

***Draco's POV***

"Granger...what are you doing here?" I said as I started to put up the book I had been looking at.

She narrowed her eyes, "I could ask you the same thing. You usually don't come here," she leaned against the shelf and crossed her arms.

My eyes flicked around nervously. "Oh...you know...the usual research for homework..."

Her eyes brightened. "Are you starting the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay too? I decided to get a head start on it. I'm not one of those 'wait until the last minute and write down rubbish to fill up the space.' Plus they're never that difficult if you actually try a little. So far I've looked on this side of the library, but I haven't found ANYTHING about unforgivable curses. Maybe there'll be something in the history section about them." she finally finished her rant and realized she had started talking fast again.

"I'm doing that thing where I say a lot of word really fast again...sorry...I can't help it..." she looked down at the ground.

I looked at her as if I was deep in thought. _You know, if I'm being honest with myself, her rants are kind of adorable...it's amazing someone can be so passionate about something. I mean look at her now. She's ashamed of her habit. But she doesn't realize it's ok. She's being herself...she's not being someone she's not..._

Eventually I said, "Ya...but it's ok...it's not like it's a bad thing..."

"Ya right..." another awkward silence filled the aisle. She looked back at me and pointed to the book I just put up, "So, did you find a book on curses? If that is what you're working on?"

"That...no...unfortunately..." I glanced at the book, "But if you wanted I guess we could uh...we could work on the paper together?"

She looked me in the eye and I looked at her expectantly.

***Hermione's POV***

_Draco Malfoy wants to work on a paper with me...something fishy is going on here. But I'll see how it plays out._

I half smile at him, "I'd like that. Homework is always more fun when you work with someone."

He smiled back and we set to work on finding sources to help us write our essay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So needless to say, I'm proud of the way my first fanfic has turned out so far. Lots more to come. Thanks to everyone who's read it. I'd like to hear what y'all think about it so far. So review! Luv you guys! -kjaz**

* * *

Chapter 3

***Hermione's POV***

"Alright. Before we begin class, I want you all to hand in your essays," said Moody.

I glance over at Draco. I smirk at him because I know we'll do well on the assignment Moody gave us 2 weeks ago.

_2 weeks ago. Wow. It seems like a life-time ago that I started meeting Draco in the library to work on school work. It all started when I ran into him that morning after he ran out of the Great Hall. We worked diligently that morning, yet we had fun. Every now and then he'd crack a joke. Then I'd laugh, playfully punch his arm, and tell him to get back to-_

"Ms. Granger? Your essay, please," requested Moody, "Even though I assume it's a perfect piece of work, you still have to submit it."

I shook my head to clear it. "Oh yes. Of course."

"Ok. No homework this weekend." Said Moody.

The entire class cheered. "Aw man. No homework..." I sighed.

"Oh cheer up, Hermione. No homework is a good thing. We get time to relax." Ron said as he tried to cheer me up, "Come on. The other schools are getting here soon."

***3****rd**** Person POV* **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione packed up our books and headed to the dungeons. Potions was our last class before the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrived. The minute class let out, we ran to the common room.

"Hurry! They're going to be here soon!" Harry yelled. Five minutes later, we made our way to our spots at the Gryffindor table. All the students were talking excitedly. As Dumbledore stood up to talk, the entire hall went quiet.

"In just a few moments, we're all going to head outside to the front lawns and welcome our guests. I'd like to make a few announcements first though. First, classes will continue on as usual. No classes will be put second to this event. Education is still the main priority. Second, these students are our guests. They will be treated as such."

Filch burst through the doors and ran awkwardly down the main aisle. Once he reached Dumbledore, he leaned up, whispered something in his ear, and ran back the way he came in.

Dumbledore straightened back up, "Mr. Filch has just informed me that the Beauxbatons carriage has been spotted. Prefects guide your houses outside and assemble there as quickly as possible."

As soon as he finished up, the entire school started pushing their way out the door. Eventually, everyone managed to make it outside and waited anxiously for Beauxbatons to arrive.

"I wonder how they're getting here..." Ron said.

"Broomsticks? Or maybe a portkey?" suggested Harry.

"Look! There they are!" Ron pointed towards the sky. "Bloody hell...is that a dragon?" The color drained from his face.

"No don't be silly," Hermione scoffed, "it's a flying house!"

At that moment, a carriage pulled by winged horses as large as elephants touched down in front of the door.

Dumbledore rushed forward as the door of the carriage opened. Out came the largest woman any of the Hogwarts' students had ever seen. Dumbledore offered his hand to the giant woman as she descended down the steps that had just appeared.

"Welcome Madame Maxime. My students meet Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

As Dumbledore led Madame Maxime away from the carriage, about a dozen students dressed in pale, blue robes emerged one by one and followed their headmistress into the school.

"What's that noise?" cried a third year.

Everyone looked around to find the source of the rumbling.

"It's coming from the lake!" yelled Lee Jordan.

By the time every student had turned their attention to the lake, a giant whirlpool appeared. From the center, a mast rose from the dark depths of the black lake.

Ron tilted his head in curiosity, "A mast? What is a mast-" Before he could finish, a large ship with white sails and a red crest on the center appeared where the whirlpool had just been. The Hogwarts' students rushed towards the bank of the lake anxious to see the Durmstrang students.

***Krum's POV***

I climbed the stairs to the deck. Karkaroff told me to meet him there because he wanted me to walk down with him. I make my way to the railing so I can catch my first glimpses of the school.

To my left, I saw a beautiful castle. It looked smaller than our school, but I could only see part of it. I slowly started turning my head to the right so I could look at the remainder of the grounds. All in front of the school were large grassy areas with a few trees and worn out paths. _I guess the students study on the grass when it's warm..._

I continued my head turn until I caught sight of the Quidditch pitch. From what I could see, they had one of the best Quidditch pitches I had ever seen at a school. The stands were red, blue, green, and yellow with goal posts that glinted in the sunlight. My heart longed to feel the wind flowing through my hair.

Eventually, I tore my eyes away from the pitch and managed to look down at the bank. All of a sudden, the sounds of an excited crowd reached my ears. The entire school was there waiting for us. I scanned the crowd. A head of bushy brown hair caught my eye.

_Who is that? She's beautiful. I want to meet her. If only I could know her name..._

Before I got to finish my thoughts, Karkaroff had put his hand on my shoulder and was pushing me towards the ladder to get off the ship.

***Ron's POV***

Harry, Hermione, and I waited in anticipation to see the Durmstrang students. We could see their shadows moving in the portholes and someone was standing at the front of the ship checking out Hogwarts and the grounds.

"How much longer til they come out do you think?" I asked.

Harry shrugged. I looked at Hermione waiting for an answer, but all she did was point towards the top of the ship. A slender man with sleek, white hair was leading a bulky person to a gap in the railing where they descended down the gangplank. As if that was the cue, boys of all heights came down the plank until a group of about twenty-five stood facing the students.

"Dumbledore! How are you, my friend?" asked the slender man as he shook Dumbledore's hand. Like the rest of his students, he wore a cloak of some type of fur.

Dumbledore took the man's hand and replied, "Karkaroff. Nice to see you again. I'm wonderful, thank you." He looked around to the rest of the Durmstrang students. "Come. Let's get inside. The feast is almost ready."

Dumbledore cut through the mass of Hogwarts' students and led Karkaroff and the Durmstrang students up the hill to the school. They slowly made their way towards the school giving us enough time to look at every person.

The first student that followed Karkaroff was a stocky student with a hooked nose and thick eyebrows and black hair.

"Harry! It's Krum! It's actually Viktor Krum! He's at Hogwarts!" I exclaimed. My favorite Quidditch player ever was actually here!

As he walked past, he took a long glance at Hermione and even slowed some until eventually his eyes made their way along the line of students meeting mine.

I gaped and turned to look at Harry after he had passed. "He looked at me! Our eyes met!"

"It's obviously meant to be. What a cute couple you two will be." Harry laughed.

"Oh very funny." I replied as I crossed my arms and cast my eyes back to the Durmstrang students.

***Draco's POV***

I stood across from Hermione, Potter, and the Weasel as Karkaroff and Dumbledore carved a path through the Hogwarts students. I stood there as if I didn't care until my eyes hit Viktor Krum.

"Malfoy, look! It's Viktor Krum!" Crabbe hissed.

"I have eyes you know." I followed Krum with my eyes and saw him meet eyes with Hermione and slow as he passed her. Before he had continued on, her eyes dropped to the ground. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

Hatred welled up inside me as he finally continued along the path.

_Why do I feel this way? I have no reason to hate Krum...I look up to him for god's sake. I mean he's the best seeker in the world. I could learn so much from him. But he stared at Hermione. Hold up...why do I have a problem with this? We've only worked on homework together a couple times..._

A voice inside of my head pushed through my thoughts and said, "_I think you like her..."_

I lightly growled. Quietly enough that only I would know, but apparently, Goyle heard as well.

"You ok, Malfoy?" he inquired.

"I'm bloody brilliant." I snarled back in reply. I saw Goyle glance at Crabbe but ignored it. I marched off towards the castle.

_No. I don't like Hermione. I can't like her. _

The voice laughed, "_Oh ya? Then why do you get so pissed when someone knocks you out of a daydream about her? Or feel like hating Krum when you don't even know him just because he stared at her?"_

My only reply was a grumble as I made my way through the entrance hall, past the Great Hall, and towards the dungeons to the Slytherin common room.


End file.
